1st Annual Sterling Games
Tributes The 1st Sterling Games, like most Games, had 24 tributes. The Games 1st - Jonah Sterling (District 7) - Victor 2nd - Raina Short (District 1)- 15 days, 5 hours, 34 minutes, 11 seconds (strangled by Jonah Sterling) 3rd - Joshua Zacharia (District 5)- 13 days, 11 hours, 59 minutes, 24 seconds (shot with arrow by Raina Short) 4th - Faith Chapman (District 10)- 12 days, 3 hours, 34 minutes, 56 seconds (starvation) 5th - Galiden Gerts (District 1)- 10 days, 4 hours, 10 minutes, 9 seconds (thirst) 6th - Yun-Say Park (District 2)- 8 days, 9 hours, 54 minutes, 59 seconds (Knife in back by Raina Short) 7th - Lana Deal (District 4)- 7 days, 6 hours, 23 minutes, 27 seconds (Hit forcefield) 8th - Alexa Anami-Piil (District 2)- 4 days, 1 hour, 54 minutes, 2 seconds (Infection from wounds) 9th - Sheila Cassandra (District 3)- 1 day, 4 hours, 24 minutes, 45 seconds (killed in earthquake) 10th - '''John-Paul Juik (District 4)- 1 day, 4 hours, 23 minutes, 4 seconds (killed in earthquake) '''11th - '''Nickholas Asty-Hope (District 9)- 10 hours, 23 minutes, and 51 seconds (stabbed by Lana Deal) '''12th - Jinn Hee Moio (District 6)- 9 minutes and 48 seconds (strangled by Galiden Gerts) 13th - 'Sarah Schwabe (District 11)- 3 minutes, 34 seconds (shot with an arrow by Raina Short) '''14th '- Alicia Xapetani (District 12)- 2 minute and 59 seconds (Slashed across the chest with a machete by Yun-Say Park) '''15th - Conrad Ratto (District 10) 2 minutes and 31 seconds (axed in the abdomen by Jonah Sterling) 16th - Michael Iona (District 3)- 1 minute and 56 seconds (tripped and slashed to death by Lana Deal's scythe) 17th - Harry Healy (District 8)- 1 minute and 36 seconds (slit throat by Yun-Say Park) 18th - Ashlynn Devita (District 7)- 1 minute, 14 seconds (slashed by Faith Chapman) 19th - Sofia Dealia (District 6)- 59 seconds (stabbed to death by Alexa Anami-Piil) 20th - Ethan Decito (District 11)- 48 seconds (strangled by Ashlynn Devita) 21st - Leah Ashton (District 8)- 29 seconds (slashed in the stomach with a sickle by the Galiden Gerts) 22nd - Lena Lorz (District 5)- 23 seconds (stabbed by Raina Short) 23rd - Kevin Hoobraj (District 12)- 21 seconds (knife in back by John-Paul Juik) 24th - Taylor Schwartz (District 9)- 12 seconds (cleaved with a machete by Raina Short) Cornucopia Bloodbath In the 1st Annual Sterling Games, a total of thirteen tributes died in the opening bloobath, more than half of the total arena. In the very beginnning, you can see the 24 tributes standing on their metal plates, very scared and worried, as the count down begins. Some tributes aim themselves away from the cornucopia, but most were firlmy planted towards the cornucopia. The gong rang and roughly twenty tributes ran to the supplies, the boy from District 3 the first off the plate, and also to the cornucopia, followed by the two tributes from District 2 and the girl from 1, where she obtained an machete. Quickly locating a target, she attacks the nearby girl from District 9, Taylor Schwartz, and brutally cleaves her with her weapon, Taylor's dead body lying flat on the floor. The nearby Nikholas Asty-Hope, Taylor's district partner, sees this and runs away, hiding behind a large crate, watching the bloodbath unfold. On the other side of the cornucopia, John-Paul Juik, obtains some throwing knives, and throws one into the back of the District 12 male tribute, Kevin Hoobraj. Raina Short, eyeing the girl from District 5 trying to escape, attacks her, stabbing her with a knife she had picked up moments ago. Six seconds later, Galiden Gerts of District 1 slashes Leah Ashton of District 8 across the stomach with a sickle. She dies a few moments later of injuries. Some seconds later, Ashlynn Devita of District 7 strangles the boy from 11 on a crate, successfullty killing him and stealing his knife. Sofia Dealia of District 6 is stabbed to death by Alexa Anami-Piil, lasting only 59 seconds into the games. The famous District 7 female who had killed the boy from District 11 tries to stab Faith Chapman who had obtained an axe. Ashlyyn pins Faith to a crate, trying to stab her. But Faith kicks her away, tackles Ashlyyn to the floor, and axes her in the stomach, earning Faith her first kill, after 1 minute and 14 seconds into the Games. Harry Healy of the legendary District 8 goes for a backpack, who Yun-Say Park of District 2 goes for as well. Yun-Say gets to it first, and smashes the supply-heavy bag across Harry's face, hard, and snaps his neck. To finish him off, Yun-Say slits his throat with a knife. Meanwhile, Michael Iona of District 3 stupidly targets a career tribute, John-Paul Juik of District 4, and attempts to stab him with a spear. Michael pins John-Paul to the floor and his about to stab him when Lana Deal, John-Paul's district partner, trips Michael and slashes him with a scythe. The final tribute from District 7, Jonah Sterling, sends an axe into Conrad Ratto of District 10, effectively killing him. Alicia Xapetani of District 12 dies next, after getting slashed across chest with a machete by Yun-Say Park, and dies after 2 minutes and 59 seconds, placing 14th out of 24 tributes. Sarah Schwabe of District 11 is the next to go in the bloodbath, after being shot down with an arrow from the other side of the cornucopia by Raina Short, but dies minutes later. Jinn He Moio of District 6 is the last to die in the cornucopia bloodbath, after being strangled by Galiden Gerts.